parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin (aka Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Justin (Justin Time) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Snagglepuss *Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Circus Ringmaster - Hacker (CyberChase) *Casey Jr. - Train with Square Wheels (Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer) *Mr. Stork - Friend Owl (Bambi) *The Storks - Seagulls and Birds (Finding Nemo and Rio) *Giraffes - Zak and Wheezie (DragonTales) *Lions - Wags the Dog (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) *Gorillas - Rhonda (The Mighty Jungle) *Bears - Henry & Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster) *Kangaroos - Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse (Disney Cartoon/House of Mouse/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Tigers - Simba & Nala (The Lion King) *Horses - Bambi & Faline (Bambi) *Zebras - Chrildren Wibbly Pig (Kipper) *Camels - Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hippos - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Monkeys - Cowbella, Apollo, Sweetpa Sue and Squacky (Pajanimals) *Hyenas - Doggity, Cap'n Tomy, Deedelee Dee and Mack (Noddle and Doddle Bus) *Ostrichs - Dad & Mom Chica (The Chica Show) *Elephant 1 - Dawn (Pokemon) *Elephant 2 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 3 - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Elephant 4 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 5 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant 7 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 8 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 9 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 10 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 11 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Elephant 12 - Emma (Ready Steady Wiggles) *Elephant 13 - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 14 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Roustabout Man - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *The Bend - Forest Animal (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Other Boys - Birds (Adventure in Music) *Smitty the Bully - Nigel (Rio) *The Circus Guard - Wolf, Dinosaur, Snow Monster, Robot and Gorilla (LazyTown) *Joe - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Clowns - the Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Glasses Crow - Greg (The Wiggles) *Preacher Crow - Anthony (The Wiggles) *Straw Hat Crow - Jeff (The Wiggles) *Fat Crow - Murray (The Wiggles) Category:Movies Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies Scene: *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Bird" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 2 - "Train with Square Wheels"/Friend Owl Brings to Delivery for Princess Sofia *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 3 - Justin's Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Seven Dwarfs" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Justin's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 7 - Nigel Makes Fun Of Justin/Princess Sofia Goes Wild *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Snagglepuss Appearance *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Snagglepuss meets Justin/Hacker's Idea *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Hacker's Tent *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Afthermath *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Justin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes/Snagglepuss Almost Forgot *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Chipmunks and the Chippettes Song"/Justin Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 16 - "Various Cartoon On Parade" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Wiggles Brothers/"When I See Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Justin/The Magic Feather *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test "When I Justin Fly" (Reprise) *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I Justin Fly" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits pt 1; "When I See An Elephant Fly/Baby Mine" *Justin (aka Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits pt 2; "Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery: Justin.jpg|Justin as Dumbo Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Mrs. jumbo Hacker.jpg|Hacker as The Ringmaster Train with square wheels by mrerikdouglas-d8gp3p1.jpg|Train with Square Wheels as Casey Junior Zak and Wheezie.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Giraffes WagstheDog.jpg|Wags the Dogs as Lions Dawn.png|Dawn as Elephant 1 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Elephant 2 Alice.jpg|Alice as Elephant 3 500px-(June) 2.jpg|June as Elephant 4 Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 5 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 7 Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as Elephant 10 Isabella Garcia Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Elephant 11 Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Category:Movies Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies